


Running Down Time

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Total Recall (2012)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2021, Memory Alteration, References to Dollhouse (TV), Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Rekall has a way of blowing your mind.
Kudos: 2





	Running Down Time

The technician hefts a visor. "Ready to start?"

"Yeah - wait - what really happens if my memories?"

He sighs. "Well, you know Dollhouse?"

"I've seen bootlegs." It's not as if anyone in the Colony watches theatrical release.

"Remember the Alpha incident?"

"...Huh." Blood and screaming, mostly. And a shower, maybe. He hadn't watched for the action scenes.

"Only less pretty." That's comforting.

"Good thing no one wants to be a fabber, then."


End file.
